My Light
by nevicata107
Summary: AU: Emily has been missing for years; it seems that there is no hope in finding her. When Nolan is cleaning up Emily's cottage, a clue crashes in that may lead to Emily's rescue. Hopefully, it's not too late for Emily Thorne.
1. Prologue

**A/N- Hi! I have been on the site for some time, and decided to try writing a fic. Warning: this is completely AU. Emily and Aiden broke up sometime early on, Daniel is still a pawn and Emily and Nolan have been in a relationship since, "Masquerade" (Season two, Episode nineteen; around late October, early November 2012). That's the estimated date (possibly a little after) that this shot of the story takes place in. Most of season 2 and 3 don't exist. I plan on making this about fifteen(15) chapters, plus a prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Revenge**_**, I do not profit from this, and all I own are characters that will show up later. **

**Third POV:**

Nolan slammed the door of Emily's cottage. She had just risked her life, _again_. He had her promise not to meddle for a while, let everything cool down, and then start up again. He storms into her kitchen and sees her sipping a cup of tea.

"You could've knocked." Emily says simply, taking a small sip of the warmed liquid. She offers him a cup of his favorite brew, but he rejects it.

"And you could've gotten killed today, Emily." Nolan says curtly.

"Nolan, stop exaggerating. I've been through worse." Emily answers calmly, setting her cup down.

"Don't remind me. Emily, what were you thinking? Following Conrad, his posse, and brutes up on the roof. You were almost caught and you know what those _things_ can do!" He yells at her.

"Nolan, you are forgetting I am a grown woman. I can make my own decisions." Emily says, setting her cup down and crossing her arms.

"Yes, I am very well aware you are a grown woman, but you don't always think things through a hundred percent of the time and your actions can cause harm to those who love you." Nolan refuses to let up on Emily.

"Just because we are in a relationship doesn't give you the right to control my every move!" Emily counters, but still keeping her cool.

"We are _together_, Emily, we make decisions _together_, I get that is hard for you, but we need each other's insight." Nolan retorts.

Emily is beginning to get ticked. "Yes, like I need _your _insights on how to handle these people." Emily says sarcastically, "You're forgetting that I have studied these people, I have morphed myself to blend in. While you're just alone with your electronics." Emily feels her hand come up to her mouth as she regrets what she had just said.

Nolan doesn't hide his hurt, "Am I just some toy for you to use? You dangle me around for your own amusement while you wait for your plan to roll into action?" He asks, "I thought you were better than this Emily. I thought there was a difference between you and the people who ruined your father's life, but you are no better than them. Heck, you're no better than Victoria!"

"I'm sorry, Nolan, I didn't mean what I…" She begins but Nolan cuts her off, "I don't want to hear it Emily." He storms out the door with Emily on his heels, "Wait, Nolan!"

"I'll talk to you when _I _won't say something _I'll _regret!" He yells as he slams his car door. Emily starts to go after the car but gives up when he speeds away. She decides to walk on the shoreline, to clear her head and to come up with a proper apology. Maybe Nolan is right, maybe she should start cutting back on her "revengenda".

"Are you alright, miss?" A voice comes from behind her.

"Yes, I am fine." She waves her hand to emphasize her point.

"Well, usually when you're crying, it's not for good reasons." He says, getting closer to her.

"My… friend and I just had a fight." She replies, speeding up her pace a little more. This guy has a weird look in his eyes and is making her feel uneasy.

"Let me walk you home. A young lady like you could get in deep trouble by yourself."  
"My house is just right there, but thank you for the offer." Emily says, preparing herself to take off in a sprint. Before she knows, he quickly holds a chloroform enriched rag up to her nose. She struggles and tries not to breathe, but soon her body protest and she feels herself drifting off.

The man, Dwayne, smiles. This was too easy, and he didn't even have to damage the goods. He picks her up bridal style and takes her to his car, where he dumps her in his trunk. He drives off, making the call to prepare her cell.

"We are going home. " He tells the recipient and hangs up with a crooked smirk plastered on his face.

**A/N-I apologize for any confusion, and that it is short! This is the beginning though, and all stories need a beginning, right? Let me know if you want this continued or if it is total garbage and want it discontinued. **

**~Nevicata**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hi! I want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. I will continue this story and am excited to let it unfold! :) I apologize for any confusion. I also forgot to mention that Nolan and Emily were together for about four weeks. So let's get on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Revenge_, nor do I profit off of this story. This is merely a figment of my imagination! Also, all mistakes are mine.**

**_ Seven years later_**

**Third POV:**

Emily is gone, and it's his fault. He shouldn't have run away; he should've been stayed and tried to talk it out. Now she is probably dead, or, worse, being tortured. The police didn't think she was missing after he told them his story. They said she probably just needed some space and got lost in traveling the world. He argued that Emily wouldn't just leave without contacting him. They checked her house and the surrounding area, and saw no signs of a struggle or evidence of fowl play. So the police let it go. Nolan didn't though, he kept up his search, monitoring everything from bank accounts to shabby shack rentals. He refuses to give up his search till he knows what happened to Emily.

He doesn't go to the Hamptons much. He lives in a bare New York penthouse. He can't tolerate the Hamptons, and only goes to take care of Emily's house and to visit Jack and Carl. When she is mentioned, all there is all the rumors that have spread in her absence. Victoria is over joyed that she's gone, and probably part of the reason she is gone. Daniel had a mental breakdown, even gave Nolan back his company. Nolan had grieved in private, since he and Emily never addressed their relationship to the public eye.

Nolan Ross' mental mantra is interrupted by someone bursting through the front door. He keeps the broom in his hand and makes his way to the front of the house. He creeps around the corner and peeks, seeing the glass door open, allowing the cool sea breeze to float in. In front of the door, is a small person, in a quivering fetal position. She is covered in blood, and her hair is matted. She is wearing, what looks to Nolan as a cheap white nightgown. He lowers his broom, and walks closer to the figure.

"Who are you?" He tentatively asks.

"P-Please, I-I-I'm sorry, Sir!" The person, a young girl, sobs.

"Kid, where are you from?" He goes over to the door, and looks around; maybe there was a car accident?

"I-I don't know!" She chokes.

"Well, I need to call the police, so why don't you go hang on the couch." He offers, but the little girl, with remarkable blue eyes, framed by long dark lashes, looks up in shock.

"You can't, he'll kill Mommy!" She manages between her sobs.

"Well, they can get you and Mommy out of the situation." He tells her.

"They'll find us, there's too many to put away!" She argues, finally managing to get on her feet. Nolan gets a good look. He can't determine her age, but he would guess she would be around five. Those blue eyes are too darn familiar, and under the blood and dirt, he can see a hint of platinum blonde.

"Who are they?"

"Daddy and his friends, they'll kill mommy!" She exclaims, wiping her nose on the bloody sleeve.

"All the more reason to call the police." Nolan says, going toward the land line on the wall.

"No, they'll kill you then!" She shouts from across the room, not taking a step toward him.

"No need to shout, kid, and how would you know?" He stops, but doesn't face the shaking, terrified girl.

"I-I've heard them talk about it. They go on hunts, and then take them out." She lowers her voice, "Like they did to grandpa."

Nolan turns around and takes a leap of faith, "Who was your grandpa?"

"David Clark." Her voice is stronger and more confident than before as she said her grandfather's name. Nolan freezes, hand hovering over the land line. He turns around and eyes the young girl.

"Is…Is your mother's name Amanda?" Nolan tries to keep his composure. If this is her daughter, he will protect her and find Emily.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry for the short chapter, again, but I promise that it will be longer next week! Hope everyone has a fabulous week!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N- Happy Martin Luther King Junior Day everyone! If that is not a thing in your country, then Happy Monday! Thank you for the review, favorites and follows! I'm getting more pumped for this story and hope you all enjoy it. As you read this chapter, the italics are Nolan's you at the bottom!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own _Revenge_, nor do I profit off of this story. This is merely a figment of my imagination! Also, all mistakes are mine.**

**Third POV:**

"No her name is Emily Thorne." Nolan feels his heart skips a beat when he hears her answer.

"Kid, you're right, forget the police, I know who you're talking about." He goes over to the girl, and when he holds out his hand, she flinches away, and puts more distance between them. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I know your mom, and she and I were friends."

"Why aren't you friends anymore? Did you take her crayons without her permission and not give 'em back?" She asks, her innocence contrasting with her bloody appearance.

"No, we had a little argument, and then she disappeared."

"I haven't seen mommy in a long time, neither; I've been bad." Nolan leads her to the kitchen and pours her a cup of water from the tap. She is hesitant to take it, but eventually does as they sit at the table. A few coughs are followed after a mouthful of water.

"What could you have possibly done?" He wonders out loud.

"I didn't make good grades and when I was sick I din't do my homework or chores." She notifies him, "I can only see mommy every now an' then."

_So she's in a school, I just need her name to find Emily._

"Do you remember when the last time you saw your mom?"

"It was my birthday."

"And when was that?"

"July tenth."

_Jeez, she has gone_ four _months without her mom. _

Nolan feels a pang of sympathy for the girl, "If we can get back to an earlier subject, what is your name?"

"Arrayah Carole Campbell."

He hides his grin; she named her after his beloved Aunt Carole.

_Pulling a Victoria, Ems, clever_.

"Pretty, wonder where she got that. I'm Nolan Ross." Nolan compliments, but trails off as he sees headlights shine through the flimsy curtain.

"Arrayah, go upstairs, quickly." Nolan ushers the girl up the steps, "I'll tell you later, hurry!"

Arrayah quickly hurries up, and hides in a closet. Nolan makes his way to the door, and opens it. A burly man and broad-shouldered woman are making their way up the sandy path. "Sir! Oh please, sir! Our daughter ran off, have you seen her?" The woman cries, showing a picture of a much happier Arrayah.

"I'm sorry, but it's only me here. May I get some contact information in case I do see her?" Nolan asks, faking concern. The couple obliges and hands a piece of paper with their name and number.

"Have a good night, and good luck finding your daughter!" Nolan yells as they pull away.

He closes and locks the door, and as soon as he believes the coast is clear, he closes the curtains tight and turns off the light. He creeps up the stairs and when he gets to the top, he calls for Arrayah. She crawls out of the closet.

"Arrayah, there is a couple looking for you, a big, brown headed guy and a red-headed woman."

Arrayah knows these people and shudders, "That's Uncle Willis and Aunt Martina, and they hurt the worst."

"Arrayah, we are gonna have to leave, okay? If there is any trace of you being here, I don't want us to be around! "Nolan quickly says. He runs to the room he was going to stay in, and packs what he brought in a borrowed gym bag he found.

"You have another house?" Arrayah asks in astonishment.

"This isn't mine; it's actually your mother's home." Nolan can't help but smile at the mention of Emily.

"Really? Where's her room?" Arrayah asks quietly, following him into the room.

"This one actually." Nolan says, going to the bathroom to get his toiletry bag and lays it on top of his clothes.

"Okay, Arrayah, can you get into this suitcase?" He asks, hoping to get out of there as fast as he could.

"Why?" Arrayah ask, fear being very evident in her voice.

"If anyone is out there, I don't want them to see you." He reassures her.

"How do I know that you aren't taking me to them, and you are just trying to keep me from seeing it?"

"I promise I will leave the zipper unzipped a little so you can breathe, and I will get you out after a few miles out of the Hamptons and you will be in the back seat." Nolan reassures, ushering her into the suitcase. As promised he leaves the zippers a little open, and he is careful going down the stairs with his bags. He gets to his car and gently puts the bags in the backseat, and goes to the driver side and pulls away. He has no idea why he is being too paranoid; maybe it's because he now how faith that Emily is still alive. He keeps talking to Arrayah as he drives, to calm her nerves, along with his. As promised, he allows her out when he was far enough out on Montauk Highway. Arrayah seems relieved, but suspicious of him. She lies down in the seat, just to be safe, and because she was tired.

"What if they set out a report for me?" She asks; Nolan thought she was asleep since she had been quiet for a while.

"I don't think they will. The people you lived with don't want attention drawn to what they're doing. The police will investigate, and may find something they don't want to be found." Nolan openly tells her, "But they won't find you, I will have you disguised." _Not to mention you won't leave the apartment till I find Emily. _

They make it back his apartment in about three hours, thanks to traffic. He asks Arrayah to get back into the suitcase, just until they are in his apartment. She doesn't argue at the request, she's too tired. He takes the suitcase and bag to his apartment while the valet takes his car to the parking garage. As soon as he is in the apartment, he unzips the bag and cradles the sleeping girl out.

"Arrayah, you need to wake up for about ten more minutes, okay?" Nolan shakes his arms to wake her up. He figures that she needs to be cleaned up before he lays her down.

"Why?" She buries her head in his shirt and coughs a little.

"Well, you're are all dirty, and need to get cleaned so you don't get sick. I'll even see if I have anything for that cough." He uses what Aunt Carole used to say to him as child when he would spend weekends with her and she tried to coax him into a bath.

"But I don't have any clothes." Arrayah says, waking up a little bit more.

"I will fix that tomorrow, but tonight, I will loan you some of mine."

"Okay, where's your bathroom?" She asks, while struggling a little to get down.

Nolan walks her to the bathroom and gets her a towel out of the linen closet on the way, "You can start running the water and I will get you some pajamas." Arrayah nods and walks to the big oval tub, sets her towel on the table next to it, and begins running the water, adjusting it just a little bit, just like she had been taught. She gets a look at herself, and barely recognizes herself. Her blonde corkscrew curls are matted, and look like they have dirt, sand, and blood. Her skin has the same things caked on, and under it are bruises, and cuts that littered her body. Her night gown is ripped, and dirty; Daddy will be mad when he finds her. She glances back at the door and shudders. What if he's just like Daddy and his friends; will he hurt her too? Will he make her cry, and punish her for it later? Nolan seems like a good guy, but so did Daddy. It all changed a while ago, maybe two years ago? She can't remember some of her memories are blocked and fuzzy. Her thoughts are interrupted by Nolan coming back.

"Let's see if these work. I'm very sorry for the lack of girly soaps; I don't get a lot of overnight visitors. Dang me for not getting some from the house." Nolan laughs, nervously as he lays the clothes and rubber bands on the counter, "I don't have any medicine, but are you hungry? I don't have much here; I can order anything you like."

"I don't want to be much trouble." Arrayah informs him and coughs into her torn sleeve.

"Kid, you will _not _be any trouble. Do you like pizza or Chinese?" Nolan reassures her.

"I've never had Chinese food. Is it good?" Arrayah tilts her head with the question.

"I think we should stick with pizza, since you've never tried Chinese. I don't think we should try any risqué food this late would be such a bright idea." Nolan states.

"Okay."

"So pepperoni or cheese?"

"Doesn't matter, you choose." Arrayah is playing it safe by letting him decide.

"Okay, so I will just go halfsies on the pizza, it should be in within the next hour or so." Nolan says, walking out of the bathroom, closing door with him. Arrayah can hear him ordering, and decides to get into the bath. She strips and lies in the water. She is amazed by how much dirt and filth was on her. She almost thought that the nasty, crooked scar the runs from her belly button, over her ribs and under her arm disappeared, but it was there, hiding under all the dirt. She lays back in the water after cleaning, well mostly wincing from the water and soap getting into her cuts and the pressure on the bruises. She ignores the pain from the bruise on her back. She feels herself drifting away, into very pleasant dream, where her Mommy was running to her in an open field. Daddy isn't there, only she and her Mommy.

Nolan is getting worried about Arrayah, she had been in there for a long time, and he doesn't think a little girl would take that long.

"Arrayah, are you okay in there?" He asks gently through the door. He doesn't' get a response. He knocks and asks again. He doesn't get a response. He goes for the door knob, hoping it's not locked.

"Arrayah, you okay?" He keeps his eyes closed, knowing she would want some privacy, as he opens the door. He doesn't get a response, and feels sick to his stomach. He looks over at the tub, and sees Arrayah asleep. He sighs with relief. The tub is overflowing though, and there is water all over the floor. He goes over and turns the water off and goes back to linen closet for a towel.

Arrayah wakes when she hears the door close. She looks around and sees all the dirty water in the floor and begins to panic. Nolan will be mad over this, and he will turn her in. She unplugs the bathtub, and tries to get out, but slips, and falls down hard, hitting her head on the porcelain tub. She hears Nolan coming back, and grabs the oversized towel on the table next to the tub. He comes back to find Arrayah crying and coughing, sitting in the middle of the puddle of water.

"Hey, did it hurt that bad when you fell?" Nolan asks, getting on his knees to try and be level with her. He tries to get her to hold still so he can look at the small gash caused by the bathtub. First-aid training kicks in and he grabs a hand towel to apply to her head, but she moves away, crying.

"No, I made a mess, and you're gonna call them to get me!" She sobs, quivering in fear.

"It's only water, it can be dried quickly. I would _never _call them to get you." He reassures her, "How about you go and get dressed in my room, you let me clean that cut, and then we will clean this up?"

Arrayah is hesitant about it, but agrees anyway. She patters to Nolan's room and slips on his clothes. After she leaves, Nolan thinks back to what her face expresses, full fear of punishment and speckled with bruises and cuts all over it, and the new gash wasn't doing her any favors. When he finds the scumbag that did this to her… it won't end well for said person or persons.

When she comes back sniffling, Nolan holds in his laughter. She is wearing an oversized tee-shirt and a pair of his boxer shorts. They are too big on her and she looks like she will walk right out of them. He motions her to sit on the tub ledge, where he is already seated. He asks for her trust, and that he is only looking at her cut. It isn't too deep, maybe some Neosporin, or something along those lines, and a big band aid. He goes over to the first aid kit he keeps and gets the needed supplies. He patters the ointment on her cut, and puts the band aid on; making sure her hair didn't get caught in it. He then gets the rubber bands from the counter and ties off the tee-shirt and shorts. He decides to lighten the mood with a game.

"Have you ever floor skated?" He asks, laying down another towel. Arrayah shakes her head, wet curls uncoiling gently.

"No…" She says suspiciously and wipes her nose with her wrist.

"Okay, floor skating is usually done when you are waxing or mopping, but I think it can work with towels and water. It's easy; you put your feet on the towel and just scoot around. You hop on another one when it gets too soggy." Nolan explains and demonstrates.

Arrayah tries it, and it's kind of hard with her small legs, but she gets the hang of it. By the end of it, he has managed a small smile and chuckle out of Arrayah. To him, it's a small victory, but it's short lived because of a knock on the door.

"Stay here, Arrayah, and be very quiet." Nolan puts his finger to his lips to exaggerate his point. He goes to the door and checks the peephole, only to see it was the pizza guy. Nolan opens the door.

"That will be fifteen dollars and fifty two cents. Dude, what happened?" The guy, a teen with shaggy hair, laughs.

"A friend of mine flooded the bathroom." Nolan pulls out the amount, tip included.

"Sorry man. Thanks for ordering from us, though!" The guy gives him the pizzas and leaves.

Nolan goes to the kitchen and lays the pizza boxes on the counter.

"Pizza's here!" He calls. Arrayah comes out of the bathroom carefully. She gets to the counter and sits on a stool.

"How many pieces?" Nolan asks, opening the box of pepperoni.

"Just one, please." Nolan picks up one and lays it on a plate. He gets her a glass and fills it with water, "Sorry for nothing better, I usually eat out every night."

"It's okay, thank you." Arrayah says, taking a small bite of pizza. Nolan gets three slices and a glass of water. Arrayah seems taken back by the amount he eats.

Arrayah makes it through one and a little bit more of another slice before she begins falling asleep at the counter. Nolan smiles and picks up, and carries her to his bedroom. He pulls back the sheets and tucks her in. He goes back the kitchen, and finishes a fourth piece of pizza and downs another glass of water. He puts the leftovers in the fridge and puts the plates and glasses in the sink. He makes a pallet on the couch out of spare blankets and a pillow off the bed. It takes him some time to fall asleep, but it eventually comes to him with great difficulty.

**A/N- As promised, this is longer, and I think the next several are about the same length as this one. How would you all feel about a game, just a simple game? It would involve finding symbolism throughout the story. Those who find them first, get a sneak peak at the next chapter. Let me know what you think. Expect a new chapter next Monday, and I hope to see you all then! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Happy Monday everyone! Thank you for the support. I hope no one was too badly affected by the freezing temperatures and snow that hit the US and anywhere else that was affected by the same conditions last week. Italics are still Nolan's thoughts, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revenge, nor do I profit from this story. This is merely a figment of my imagination! Also, all mistakes are mine.**

**Third POV:**

In the morning, he wakes up to his phone's alarm. He swings his long legs over the couch and stands up. Everything in his body pops; his joints have not aged well. He shakes it off and goes to his room, just for a change of clothes, but he is interrupted by cries coming from his bed. He looks over, and sees Arrayah tossing and turning. He walks over to the bed and sits down. He lightly shakes her shoulder, trying to wake her. It doesn't work and Arrayah cries out in pain.

"Mommy, come back!" She cries out. Nolan feels bad for the little girl; all she wants is her mom, and she can't get her.

"Arrayah, wake up. It's just a dream." Nolan tries to sound soothing, but he doesn't have much experience in this field. He makes a mental note to buy some childcare books on his Nolpad. It doesn't work, it makes matters worse and Arrayah cries louder and her limbs go thrashing. He restrains her arms at her sides.

"Arrayah, it's time to wake up! It's not real, no one will hurt you!" He says more confident. It still doesn't work and after she cries a little more, she falls into a fitful asleep. He finds it strange for this to happen. He grabs his clothes and goes and showers. As he is brushing his teeth, he realizes that this is the first time in seven years that he didn't wake up crying over Emily. It feels weird, but he is happy for not waking up from the same nightmare of Emily getting tortured and murdered in front of him. He goes back to his living room and gets his laptop out. He sends an email to his CFO, saying he was working from home today and not to bother him. Then he goes and buys five different child care books on his Nolpad and begins skimming through them for the next hour and a half. He is interrupted by his stomach protesting from the lack of food. As he is heating up the pizza, he checks on Arrayah, seeing that she is peacefully sleeping. He leaves her be, figuring she has had a rough night.

Four hours later, he hears the light patter of her footsteps and a small cough coming out of his room.

"Morning, kid, how'd you sleep?" Nolan asks, his eyes not leaving his screen.

"Fine." Arrayah responds, sitting on the couch across him, but Nolan knows she's lying. She has little bags under her eyes and looks worn out.

"Do you want to talk about any dreams you may have had?" Nolan hints.

"I don't remember. It's all blank." She yawns. Nolan looks at her, not really surprised she doesn't remember what happened; he had read a section over nightmares and night terrors in the books he bought, and Arrayah not remembering a thing was perfectly rational.

"So you don't remember waking up crying?"

"No, I'm sorry if I woke you up." Arrayah looks down, ashamed that she was being a pest, as Aunt Martina called her.

"I was already up kid; I had just gone in there to get some clothes. No worries." Nolan says nonchalantly, "All I have to eat is cold pizza. Would you like me to reheat for you?"

"Please?" Nolan gets up and strides to the kitchen. Arrayah follows him with the Nolpad in hand, "What's this?"

"It's called a Nolpad; it's like an iPad, but better and faster." Nolan smiles at his remark.

"Nolan, what's your job?" She cocks her head to the side with the question.

"I own a very big company that creates software and electronics." Nolan waters down his explanation for the young girl.

"Do you have to go to your work?"

"Nope, I am working from home today."

"Won't they miss you?"

"Nah, I have very capable employees who can handle it." Nolan pulls the pizza out of the microwave and trades Arrayah the plate for his Nolpad. She eats quietly while Nolan checks his email.

"Hey kid, what school did you go to?"

"South Murray Academy, why?"

"Thanks, kid. I just need it to find your mommy." Nolan is quick to find the school, and even quicker to find Arrayah. He finds out she is six years old and has been promoted to third grade, which astonishes Nolan since he thought she was a few years younger. She has never been in trouble and has only missed school once ever since she's been in school. Her father is Dwayne Campbell and Emily Campbell is her mother. She is an all A student, with the exception with a B+ last year. He glances over at Arrayah, and remembers she does need clothes; she can't run around in his boxers and tee-shirt forever.

_I don't get why they put her in school. Someone could find them; risqué move guys. _

"Hey Arrayah, you wouldn't know your pant and shirt size by any chance?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"It's cool. I can just measure you, and go from there." Nolan gets up and although he is not fully religious person, he thanks the high Heavens that he actually does have a tape measure.

"OK, now let me just pull up my notes, and can you come here for a second? It won't hurt. I just need to measure you so we can buy you some clothes." Arrayah gets down slowly and Nolan measures her carefully, taking notes of all the measurements and weighs her on the bathroom scale. "Okay, I got everything, and you will help pick out your clothes. Later I will take you shopping in stores." Nolan goes over to the couch and pats the seat next to him. Arrayah sits with her legs folded together as she sits next to Nolan, and on the television appears the website he is on. She is amazed that anything he did on his Nolpad appeared on the television.

"Cool, isn't it. This software is just the proto-type. It's going to be the next generation of internet enjoyment." He starts with Ralph Lauren, and clicked on everything and asked for her opinion. She wasn't very picky, and Nolan basically made the final decisions on things. In the end, she got a couple of coats and sweaters, a few pairs of jeans. Not to mention a pair of boots, tennis shoes, some toiletries and pajamas. Arrayah seems unsure of getting all that without earning it, but Nolan reassures her that she has earned it, he is helping her find her Mommy. He secretly buys her some toys and Christmas gifts while she is in the bathroom, in case she was around at Christmas. He put a rush on all her things, so they would be here this evening.

He knows he shouldn't be getting too attached to Emily's kid, but he can't help but want to take care of her. When he finds Emily, she may want him to be a part of her life. That's only _if _she wants to get back together with him. He disconnects his Nolpad from the television and starts channel surfing. Arrayah comes back and he offers her the remote. She refuses at first, but when he reassured that this is her place for now. She settles on the movie _Lady and the Tramp._ She is engrossed in the film, so Nolan doesn't have to worry about her wandering off anywhere as he does only a little Nolcorp business. Later, he orders food from a restaurant to be delivered; he isn't risking Arrayah's safety for food. As he is waiting, he decides to join Arrayah for the movie. Lady had just been thrown in the pound when their lunch arrives and Nolan brings it to her so she can continue the movie.

"So, Arrayah, what was the last thing you learned in school?" Nolan asks; he needs to keep her caught up in school. He's in enough trouble with keeping a missing child; he doesn't need to add neglect of a minor to it.

"In Math we were doing fractions, in Language, we were doing synonyms and antonyms, in science we were doing matter, social studies we were doing something about Columbus, and we were reading _Because of Winn Dixie._ I was reading _Changes for Josefina_ by myself." Arrayah recalled after taking a sip of water to calm a coughing fit, "I forgot to turn in my library book!"

"They won't mind, I'll even get you a copy so you can finish it." Nolan reassures her. They finished lunch and Nolan decided to ask something that had bothered him.

"Arrayah, why were you, um, all dirty when you found me?"

"Do I _have_ to talk about it?" Arrayah asks, starting to fidget on the other couch.

"I would like you too, but I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do. Just take a deep breath, and calm down."

"You won't?" Arrayah asks after exhaling a big breath.

'No, I don't want to force you into something you don't want to." Nolan reassures her.

"Really?"

"Yes, you don't have to worry about anyone forcing you to do anything here; as long as you help me with your mom, I'm good."

"Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome, Ray." As he is looking at her face, he can see some improvement in the big bruise on her cheek and small cuts dotted everywhere, "Would you mind if we put some Neosporin on your cuts. We don't want them infected. Arrayah shrugs and he goes and gets the Neosporin out from the first aid kit. He sets her on the counter and pulls out the small tube and squeezes a bit of Neosporin on his finger.

"This is just like last night. It's not going to hurt at all." Nolan reassures before applying the cream. He goes to the couch and sits, getting his Nolpad and checking his email.

"Nolan, how close were you and Mommy?" Arrayah tentatively sits on the cushion next to him.

"We were pretty close; we had a short relationship before she went with your dad."

"What kind of relationship?"

"A boyfriend-girlfriend relationship." Nolan inwardly smiles, remembering the conversation he and Emily had about how couples called themselves that at their age, and how cliché it sounded. When he had asked about what she referred to him as, she had simply called him _her _Nolan, and he called her _his _Emily.

"So, you were in love with her?"

"I guess so."

"Mommy talked about a boy that she loved before she met Daddy. She says she loves him lots, but he only liked her a little back."

"She did? I think I know who she is talking about." Nolan says, having mixed emotions: he is overjoyed Emily loves him, but heartbroken that she thinks he doesn't love her.

"Really? Mommy says he would help her get out into the world, again."

"Yah, your Mommy will be free to see you soon, kid."

Nolan hears a knock on the door. Nolan shoos her to his room as he swaggers to the front door. He signs for his two packages and takes them inside.

He calls for Arrayah as he opens the first box, which contained her clothes and toiletries. Nolan suggests she go change. Arrayah has no clue what to choose, so Nolan picks out a pair jeans and a blue sweater that had a layered collar. She comes out with a small smile.

"I never get to wear things like this. Thank you Nolan!" She says shyly.

"No problem kid, it's the least I could do. Also, you would look pretty silly walking around New York in men's pajamas. "Nolan laughs as she walks closer to him, "I also got you some brushes and combs so your hair can look as great as the rest of you." Nolan digs through the box for her hair supplies and hands them over to her. As she walks to the bathroom, he can tell she is containing her happiness for just the basic things. She comes out shyly after a sometime in the bathroom, her curls a frizzier mess than they were before.

"Nolan, do you know how to braid?"

"You're in luck, I am an expert braider." Nolan thinks back to all the summer days he was at Aunt Carole and his older cousin, Susan, would teach him to braid, saying he will eventually need this skill. Nolan pats the floor in front of him and Arrayah sits down and Nolan braids her hair into a French braid and ties it off with a hair elastic. Arrayah checks it out in the mirror, and thanks him with the same small smile.

"Thank you for everything Nolan!"

"It's cool Ray, so now we have to come up with a cover story." Nolan picks her up and sits her on the couch cushion next to him, "Do you have any suggestions?"

"I'm your… niece, who's visiting?" Arrayah says ,unsure, and plays with the end of her braid.

"That's good, Ray, we need to build it to make it full proof." Nolan says with a grin, "Do you practice often?"

"Daddy does different stories when go on vacations." Arrayah shrugs. Nolan hadn't expected an answer, but he did want to find out more on these vacations.

"What do you do when you go on 'vacation'?"

"I stay inside mostly, but Daddy gives me different stories to follow by when I go outside. He said it's because he doesn't want me to get hurt by the mean people." Arrayah says very simply.

"Do you know what these bad people do?"

"They will take Mommy away, and put me away."

"Okay, well, this is somewhat similar. I have to keep him away from you, so we can bring your Mommy back."

"What about Daddy? He's mean sometimes, but he loves me."

Nolan doesn't know what to say. Dwayne may just be a pawn, and her dad, but he is part of the reason Emily is not here. Emily may not me _Emily_ anymore. She may have Stockholm when he finds her, and think _he's _the enemy. He doesn't want to believe it, but it's fully possible. "It depends on what your Mommy says when we find her. Excuse me while I make a call." If he wants to find Emily, he will need reinforcement. He goes to his room for privacy, but keeps the door open to see Arrayah.

"Aiden, I need your help. Don't ask questions; just come to my apartment as soon as possible." Nolan says quickly.

"Fine, Nolan, I will be there." Aiden sighs after a short silence, "Give me thirty minutes. This better be good." Then he hung up.

He looks over his shoulder to see Arrayah standing in the door.

"A friend of mine and your mom is coming over to help us get her the legal way." Nolan assures her. He can tell she is still scared of the thought, "Aiden is a good guy. I promise he won't hurt you."

"How'd he know Mommy?"

"He and Mommy trained together. Did you know your Mommy used to kick some serious tail?"

"Yah, so Aiden is like a knight?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Mommy told me stories before she met daddy. The knight and the princess fought together."

"Can you tell me one?"

Arrayah looks over her shoulder, out of habit when telling a secret, "Okay, but you've gotta keep it a secret. Mommy told me not to tell anyone, but I'll tell you. It starts with the great king. He had a young daughter who couldn't be happier; her father loved her, and gave her anything she ever dreamed of. Then the king fell in love with a queen of a kingdom next door. That king got really mad, and had him thrown in the dungeon for something he didn't do and took over the great king's kingdom. The princess grew up in bad homes, and she was eventually sentenced to a dungeon for kids. When she got out, her father's brave night, Sir Nathan came to get her, but she thought he was nothing but a low life jester and didn't trust him and ran away. Eventually he found her again, and told her what happened. She finally believed him and went to the knight trainer, and trained with him even though she was a princess. There she met another knight, Sir Arthur. They liked each other, but he broke her heart. Years later she returned to the kingdoms, to find that the jester had turned into a king himself. They secretly fought the other kingdom, and fell in love. But some people weren't happy with her, and decided to take her away. She didn't like it, but then she found her ray of sunshine. With her ray of sunshine, she had hoped her king would come and get her. As years went on, her captors saw the ray of sunshine as something bad, and started taking it away. The princess loved her ray of sunshine with all her heart, and tried to fight for it, she even tried to run away with it, but they found her, and took it away. That's as far as Mommy got with that story." Arrayah sighs, but that turns into a coughing spell.

Nolan had to comprehend the story, and it wasn't hard to decipher. Emily had told her daughter her story, and thank goodness she did. It meant she had hope of getting out; Emily was still there. "Thanks kid and I guess Aiden is like a knight."

**A/U: I hope you enjoyed Arrayah's little story, I couldn't help but smile when writing it. Next chapter, Aiden will make an appearance and will stick around for a while. If I mentioned anything that already existed, let's just pretend that it didn't, and Nolan is inventing it, okay? ;) If you have any suggestions for this story or maybe a one-shot relating to this, PM me or leave it in the comments. I hope to see you all next week.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Happy Monday! I hope everyone had a good week, and I guess let's get to the story. Oh, sentences in italics are still Nolan's thoughts when in third person point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revenge, nor do I profit from this story. This is merely a figment of my imagination! Also, all mistakes are mine.**

**Arrayah's POV:**

Nolan picked me up, accidentally squeezing the bruises on my back and sides, and sits me on the couch. "Okay, kid, we need to pick out some groceries for a few days." Nolan says, performing the magic trick with his Nolpad and the TV. He pulls up a page with all sorts of food. I've never seen an online grocery store. He's already done a lot for me, and Daddy always says don't ask for too much or expect a beating. I think Nolan's a good guy, but so was Daddy, before I started school, I think. He used to be sooo nice, and then one day, new rules came in. Don't go outside after 5pm, don't mention Mommy, make good grades, don't cry, address everyone as sir or ma'am, unless told otherwise, doesn't ask for anything, and a few more, but they're all jumbly. Nolan asks what I like to eat, and I don't say much, he may just want to test me, so I just shrug. He seems annoyed, and I hope he doesn't get mad at me.

He sighs, "Arrayah, you've got to help me with grocery shopping. What about when your mom comes? What does she like?"

I have to think back to the very last time I saw her, and every time before that. I love the memories of my Mommy; I never get to see her anymore.

"I dunno, the last time I had seen her, she was eating birthday food."

"Well, what do you absolutely love to eat?" Nolan lowers down to my eye level, "I _promise _I won't hurt you for saying what you want." I stay quiet still, "Okay, how about I name some things off, and you just nod you head if you like it or shake your head for no." I do as I'm told, and just pick things that sound familiar.

"Hey, Ray, can you close your eyes for just a second?" He asks after ordering. I close my eyes and brace myself for a hit or kick.

"Now hold out your hands." I pull them from my sides, and figure out he's gonna start with wrist slaps. I hold my breath anxiously, even though I want to let go of the coughs trapped inside of me. When something soft and plush is put in my hands I freeze; I can't figure out what it is. I'm searching my memory for anything that might tell me what it is when Nolan tells me to open my eyes. I look down nervously, and see it's a plush bunny. It has silky ears and the softest fabric ever covering its body. Its eyes are two little black beads and it had a little stitched mouth and yarn whiskers. I let out my breath, along with the terrible cough.

"So, do you like it?" He asks, with what I think is…concern?

I look back down at it, and don't understand how you can't love it. Bunnies are adorable. "Yes, I love it. Thank you, again, Nolan!" I tell him. I really did like it. I have stuffed animals at the house, but they are just reminders of every time Daddy beat me. That's what I don't get about him sometimes; he will be nice and kind one moment, mean and screaming the next, then back to being nice and offering gifts. Maybe Nolan's just backwards on that. I accidentally let out a yawn, and cover it with my sleeve.

"Kid, you're allowed to go lie down if you're tired." He tells me.

"Thank you, for everything, Nolan."

I went to Nolan's room, sat on his humongous bed, tuck my bunny next to me and pull the covers up to my chin, and fall asleep. I wake up from an okay dream, and realize my bunny is missing. I don't want Nolan to be mad at me for losing it so quickly, so I push the thick covers back and get down on the floor and look under the really big bed. I crawl under it and feel around for her. I hit something wooden, and know it's not my bunny, but I slide it under my arm to look at, and continue looking for my bunny. I eventually find her and crawl out from under the bed. The box I brought out is a honey wood color; and has mommy's tattoo on it. I know it's the double infinity sign, she has told me she loves me that much, and that's a lot. I open the small box and inside is a bunch of pictures and objects. I pull them out and look through. One picture has a girl, looking a little older than me, and she is laughing with a man. Another one is the same girl on a beach with a boy with a mess of curls on his head playing with a puppy. The next picture I look at says Grayson Global and has a bunch of people lined up, smiling at the camera. Lots of the faces have a red "X" across their face.

"Arrayah, what do you have?" An irritated voice comes from behind. I drop the pictures and feel sick to my tummy. I stand up and see Nolan in the doorway with his arms crossed. Now I really feel sick.

"I-I-I found I-it while looking for my bunny." I stutter. I'm afraid of what Nolan is gonna do. He may call the police, or worst, find Daddy and tell him. He is still silent, glancing between the box and me. "I'm sorry, Nolan." I cry, "Please, don't hurt me!" I get down on my knees, covering all the important things for when he goes to kick or punch. He walks over to me, and I can feel the puke coming up.

"Arrayah, I would _never, ever_ hurt you. I'm not mad. This is..." He doesn't have time to finish since I get up and run to the bathroom, I will not make a bigger mess than what I'm already in. I empty my belly in the potty, and I feel a hand rubbing my back in circles. This only causes more puke come up.

"Shhh, its okay, Ray." He says as I finish throwing up. He turns me around to where I'm facing him in the eye. I brace myself for a hit. Instead of a sharp sting to my cut cheek, I feel a hand go to my forehead and then my cheek, but they are gentle.

"You feel a little warm. Let's go get you a cup of water and see if I have any Tylenol." He is gently when he picks me up and carries me to his kitchen where he sits me on the counter and gets a cup of water. I am hesitant to take it, but he keeps asking me to drink, even if it was only a small sip. He then hands me a small pill. I think about not taking it, last time I took a pill, I woke up in a new home. Nolan urges me to take it and promises nothing bad will happen if I take it, so I quickly take it. I hope it's not a trick.

"Back to the earlier situation," He begins and I feel my belly start to churn, "I wasn't mad, Ray. Eventually I would've showed you some of the box. It's not even mine; it's your mom's." I'm still quiet, and he continues, "Do you want to go look at it some more, I can probably tell you about bits and pieces of some of the things." I think of all the things consequences and rewards of the offer, and I decide to allow him to help me from the counter and follow him to his room. He sits down, and invites me to sit close to him. I sit on my knees and he pulls the box closer to us.

"Some of these pictures and things, I won't tell you about, since your still young." He warns me, "This picture is of your grandfather, David. He was a great man..." Nolan continues this with every other picture. Apparently, the little girl was Mommy when she was young, the boy was Jack, and the adorable puppy was Sammy. Toward the end of the pictures, it was of him and Mommy together. He seemed surprised by them, but I don't see why, they definitely made him happy. Mommy also seems happy in the pictures; she never looks that happy in the pictures daddy takes of her. After we go through it all, he picks it all up and puts the box back under his bed. "This is so if anyone comes in, they won't see it." He tells me.

He walks me to the living room where he laughs. I look at him like he's lost it.

"I haven't done much work today."

"I'm sorry if I was too much."

"Don't worry kid. I haven't had a day like that in a long time." He informs, his chuckles fading, "So what are you feeling for dinner. I'm sure you don't want pizza again?"

"I'm fine with anything." I shrug.

"Well, let's see. We can go out and pick something else, or I can order for delivery."

"It's up to you."

"Okay, I think I will call something in, and have it delivered. So what're you feeling?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, how about... Eh, Shiloh's; that has a little bit of everything." He pulls up a menu on his Nolpad, and gives it to me.

"Two hands at all times with this baby." He says... playfully, I think. "So do you like chicken or burgers?"

"I'm okay either."

"Okay so we will go with a kids chicken. Is that all right?" I nod and he takes his Nolpad continues the order and calls it in. Nolan is kinda weird, he keeps letting me pick things, but I kinda like it. I just hope he doesn't turn mean later.

* * *

"Okay, so I've gotten groceries, dinner, and your so clothes. I just need to get you some books, hack a couple of systems, and we will be good." Nolan finishes and then he hears the buzzing noise coming from the contraption on his door. He gets up and picks up the receiver and looks at the screen.

"Mister R., there is a man here claiming to be Mister Mathis." I hear the doorman says and I watch him show the man who is standing outside the building.  
"Send him up." Nolan says, hanging up. It doesn't take long for a knock to come from the other side of the door. I squirm a little on the couch as Nolan opens the door.

"Aiden, so nice to see you." Nolan closes the door behind who I guess is Aiden.

"Nolan this better be… Who's that?" He gestures to me.

"This is Emily's daughter, Arrayah. Arrayah, this is Aiden Mathis." Nolan introduces us.

"Emily's daughter? Are you crazy?" Aiden asks his English accent sounding clearer.

"No, this is truly Em's kid. Why would she be here if she wasn't?"

"I don't know! Are you sure this is Emily's kid?"

"Ray, what's your mom's name?"

I'm unsure at first but answer, "Emily Thorne."

"That could be a coincidence!" He yells and I shrink into the couch.

"Inside voices Mr. Mathis or you'll be in time out."

"This isn't the time for smart remarks, Nolan. If this is Emily's kid, we could track to where her keepers are!" He snarls. This makes me want to go hide in a dark corner away from him. How could Mommy stand him? She doesn't like people who use mean voices.

"Aiden, you're scaring her. I'm being serious about not yelling." Aiden doesn't seem to hear him, and comes rushing over to me. Oh no, please tell me I'm not gonna be sick again!

He slams his big hand on the back of the couch, "Where's Emily? Tell me where she is!" He yells in my face and I can't hold back any longer.

"I'm sorry!" I get up and run to the bathroom and barely make it to the toilet before I puke up belly juice. Nolan comes to my side in seconds.

"Its okay, Ray, Aiden has a tendency to let his temper get the better of him." He rubs my back and when I'm done, he picks me up carried me back to the living room. I don't like being carried, but getting sick always makes me sluggish.

"Aiden, Ray is shaken up. You must stay calm and use your inside voice. Now apologize to Ray."

"Seriously, Nolan?" Aiden asks in disbelief, but he sees his look and apologizes to me. I accept it quietly, and he sits me down on the couch.

"If you have something to ask her, ask her nicely."

Aiden rubs his face and comes over to me and squats to down to my level, " Ray, where is your mother? She is very important to me, and we have to find her."

"Mommy's in the cellar. They don't let her out anymore." I mumble; he still has the mean look on his face.

"Great, a cellar! That's very distinctive." Aiden mutters, and starts pacing.

"Ray, where is the cellar?" Nolan asks, still using a friendly voice.

"At my house" I say simply.

"And who knows where you live?" He asks, even though it's kinda silly, since he knows the answer.

"You, you're gonna find Mommy."

"See, Aiden, all it takes is simple questions." Nolan says, with some smugness.

"So, if you know where she is, why am I here?"

"I need to get her the legal way. Ray isn't supposed to be here."

They both look at me, "Hey Ray, can you go to my room. I'm afraid Aiden may yell again." I follow his request. Honestly, I probably would've left during the middle of whatever they were talking about. As soon as I am in his room, I lock the door, get into the closet with my bunny, and close the door. If Aiden goes crazy, I will at least be hidden.

**Third POV:**

Aiden and Nolan were patient for the young girl to leave.

"Nolan, you've got to be kidding me! You are harboring a missing child!" Aiden yells in a shushed tone.

"We'll, she's technically not missing. There isn't a report."

"Still, she is missing! They are probably training her or something, or they are using her to frame you for some crime! We both know how they work for crying out loud! They are blood sucking leeches that are always looking for another blood bank!" Aiden yells in the same hushed tone.

"Ray is not a part of them, I would've been dead hours ago then! She escaped by accident, and is just a scared little girl who wants her mom. If you don't want to help find Emily, there's the door!" Nolan gestures.

"I want to find Emily just as much as you do, but what if this is just like Colleen and Padma?! Didn't you think of that? What if we go to that place, and just find Emily's body? What will you tell that kid?"

"Her name is Arrayah, for one, and I'd _rather_ have the closure of Emily being gone than the not knowing her state of being. Don't you want closure?" Nolan leans against the living room wall and crosses his arm.

Aiden is conflicted: he wants to find Emily, but if she _is _gone he doesn't want to see another person he loves dead.

"I don't know!" Aiden runs a hand through his hair, trying to decide what he really wants: Emily dead and closure, or Emily being alive without a chance of being saved.

"Well, join the dark side and help me find Emily. I know where her house is, I just need help getting her the legal way!"

Aiden sighs after some thought, "Fine, but that may mean the kid..."

"Arrayah, her name is Arrayah." Nolan corrects.

"Arrayah has to go back to her home temporarily."

"I can't do that to her." Nolan disagrees. They may kill her, or worse, torture her for the rest of her life.

"At least we can get these creeps on abuse and neglect of a minor and maybe more if she goes back."

"I really, _really_ don't want to send her back. I've only known her for a day, and I can guess what they have done to Arrayah. She's _terrified_ of being close to other people and being a disappointment. She thinks she'll be punished for anything she does. We can't send her back!" Nolan says his voice getting a little louder.

"Nolan, I understand. This is Emily's daughter, we may finally find Emily, but that's our goal: find Emily and help her _heal_." Aiden argues, his voice matching Nolan's volume.

"We also have to think of Arrayah! We can't hurt her more than she already has! She is just a little girl; all she wants is her mom! Aiden, she wants her mom like you wanted Colleen!"

Aiden gets up in Nolan's face, "Don't bring my sister into this!"

"Well, this is close to being personal! You were close to Emily, that's a product of Emily. It can't get much more personal!" _Well, if Arrayah was yours, then it could_, "I will only use that as a last resort. There has to be another way for them to get caught."

"Fine, give me a minute." Aiden starts pacing and eventually sits down on the couch.

"I could turn her into the police station, you hack into her records so it says your next in line to get her, she talks to the police, and she will come back to you. We don't risk her life and we should get Emily back."

Nolan thinks about the plan and weighs the pros and cons, "I like it. It may take me some time to get into her records, but I can do it." He feels like an idiot for not thinking of that sooner.

Before Aiden responds, there is a knock at the door. Nolan goes to it, pays the delivery man, and brings the food in, "I had ordered dinner, and guessed what you liked to eat." He sets the bags on the counter and goes to his room to retrieve Arrayah. When he goes to open the door, he runs straight into it. He clutches his nose, and jiggles the knob.

_Locked? Oh God, no!_

Nolan begins to panic, and runs to a drawer where he gets the master-key and unlocks his door. His windows are still closed, and he calls for the little girl. He begins to check the normal places, but he is alerted to her hiding place due to a coughing fit.

"Arrayah?" He asks as he opens it. He walks into his closet and finds Arrayah shaking in a corner, her back to him.

"Arrayah, are you okay?" He asks getting on his knees. She doesn't respond, so Nolan gently pulls her away from the corner. She cries out in fear, and tries to get away from him, but ends up hitting her head against his metal safe.

"Arrayah, are you okay?" He repeats with more sympathy. She is curled up in a ball, hiding her face.

"Are you mad?" She asks, trying to hold in her tears. It really hurt when she hit her head on whatever that was.

"No, you just scared me half to death." Nolan says, he wants to hug her but he is afraid she will react fearful, "Grey isn't a good color on me."

"I'm sorry." She keeps her head down and coughs into her sleeve again; she really wants this cold to go away so her chest will stop hurting.

"No worries, Ray. I just have one question: why were you hiding from me and Aiden? We're good guys, we will never hurt you." He goes against his conscience and pulls her into a light hug.

"I heard you yelling. When yelling happens, hitting happens. I didn't want to get hit." Arrayah says with her head against his brightly colored shirt.

_They used her as a fricking_ _punching bag? I will put them away so long they will wish they never heard the name "Nolan Ross"._

"Ray, as I said, I will never want to hurt you. Believe it or not, Aiden does have a soft spot for kids and puppies." He pats her braided head gently.

"Do you promise?" Arrayah whimpers, hugging her bunny closer.

"I promise with all my heart." Nolan crosses his heart his index finger, "On to a brighter subject, food is here, are you hungry?" Nolan offers his hand, and Arrayah tentatively takes it while the other arm is cradling her bunny unconsciously. He leads her out of his closet. They go to the kitchen to join Aiden for dinner, which both men try to lighten the mood. As much as Aiden hates to admit it, he finds the young girl charming and an overall delight to be with. Emily has definitely raised her daughter right, Aiden thinks.

* * *

**A/N- That's it for chapter four, and there is a surprise in the next chapter. If anyone can guess who may show up in the next chapter gets a preview. Sound tempting? Leave your guesses below. ;) I hope to see you all next week.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Happy Monday everyone! I've been looking forward to this chapter since it's told from Emily's point-of-view, and it was fun to write. It's different from the other chapters because how we know Emily from the show is this always in control woman, and here she has been stripped of all her power, and is in a very different state of mind. So brace yourselves.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revenge, nor do I profit from this story. This is merely a figment of my imagination! Also, all mistakes are mine.**

**Emily's POV: **

I have no clue how long I've been here. Well, I have an estimate, because of my angel's birthday. She's six, so I think I've been here around seven years. I haven't seen her since her birthday, and that brings out the old me every time Dwayne comes in here. He tells me we've been bad, so we can't see each other.

Lately, though, he's been acting on edge. If I caught what the guard said, my light escaped, and they haven't found her, which I have mixed feelings over. I'm happy that Dwayne, and the rest that say are his family, can't hurt her, sad that I probably won't see her again, and worried over who will try to help her; there are too many people who like to hurt and use children, and I don't want her to be in that situation. Yes, motherhood made me soft, but when you hold something that you made and depends on you, you can't stay cold for long. She looks mostly like me, but she has some qualities like her dad.

My word, her dad must _hate_ me. As pathetic as it sounds, I like to think that he looked for me, hoping that I would apologize and we could live happily ever after in some foreign city, but he will never find me; these guys are good at covering their tracks; look at my father. I was so close to exonerating him, and then they got me. I was stupid; I had run to the beach and started crying. Then Dwayne came to me and drugged me. I hadn't realized that I had been pregnant, and as soon I was brought to the first location, they would beat me, trying to get me to be submissive. I almost escaped a few times, but they always caught me, and punished me.

I think Arrayah may have saved my life when the test came back positive; they all backed off a little, and made me think it wasn't the same group. They were still cruel, sadistic parasites, but they allowed me to be with Arrayah when she was delivered, and to stay in the house and not the moldy basement. I nearly escaped again, she had been in my arms, but they caught up with me quickly. Dwayne was the most outraged of the group, thinking I was stealing _his _baby to run off with some other man, even though my real love was dead. I got triple the beatings from everyone, water boarded twice, took Arrayah away for a month, but I took everything that they did to me, thinking I would be with Arrayah after the punishment was over. I thought that would be the longest time I would be without my blond little angel, but no.

As she got older, and didn't need me as much, they used her as a reward for me. Arrayah doesn't deserve it; she's only six, I think. I had tried to keep the time, and I did pretty well until they started taking Arrayah away and keeping me locked down here. I am shaken from my thoughts when the door is banged opened.

"Arrayah is dead. I hope you're happy" Dwayne informs me, sadness dripping from his voice. I don't bother to wait for him to leave for me to lose it. I allow the grief to overtake me, and don't notice if I'm being loud, which is not allowed; I don't care if I'm punished till my last breath, at least I'll be able to see Arrayah again.

I weep for what feels like hours. God no, not _my_ was too young, too pure to die. She didn't deserve it, and I will never have a chance to see her again. I am overtaken with sobs: my baby _can't_ be dead. Before I realize it, I have fallen into a fitful sleep , hoping that this was all a sick nightmare, and when I wake up, I will be in bed with Nolan, and our sweet little angel is asleep in the next room.

I wake up, reaching my arm out for Arrayah and panic slightly when she isn't there. Everything comes back quickly. She is, oh God why, was my little ray of sunshine. She was my light, and now I don't have her. She has kept me fighting to live. Now that she's gone, I have nothing. Nolan's been dead for as long as Arrayah has been alive. Poor Nolan, he has nothing to do with it. He probably thought I just ran off, we had a stupid fight over some petty thing. I wish I would've apologized instead of running to the beach, where demonic Dwayne was waiting for me. It's all because I softened up; I let my emotions get the better of me. Why couldn't I have just ran us into the water and drowned? Why did they keep me alive for this long? Is the air getting harder to breathe, or…

**A/N-** **Poor Ems. She's kinda turned into her mother a little, but I think we can sympathize with Emily. This will be a little cliffhanger for a few chapters, and did anyone catch a certain phrase? ;) I hope no one is mad at me over this, but if you keep reading it may get better. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I hope everyone survived the last chapter and we won't know what happened to Emily until later. This chapter jumps back to where Nolan, Aiden, and Arrayah are. Quick warning, this chapter and the next are short, but then it gets longer. We will soon have an Aiden centric chapter, for those Aiden lovers. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revenge, nor do I profit from this story. This is merely a figment of my imagination! Also, all mistakes are mine.**

**Third POV:**

"Ready for me to re-braid?" Nolan calls for the young girl. Aiden had excused himself to Nolan's room so the two could talk

"Yes." She nods. She's in her new warm pajamas and her hair down. Nolan pats the floor in front of him, and Arrayah hands him the detangler and brush as she sits. She is quiet while he gently picks out the knots, so he decides to get it over.

"When you were in my room earlier, Aiden and I were discussing on how to get your mom back. Our plan is that you will go with Aiden, and he is going to go up to the police station and you will tell the police about your dad and his group. Then I will come by to claim you." Nolan explains as he begins re-braiding her hair, "We will not go through with the plan unless you give me the okay."

"When will you get me again?" She turns to face him after he secures the simple braid. Nolan can see the fear in her blue orbs. What if this is the plan to give her back to Daddy? She could feel the funny feeling coming back in her stomach.

"We are aiming it for tomorrow; I still have to do some special things to the system to make sure you do come back to me."

Arrayah is quiet for a moment, thinking about everything that could go wrong, but she really wants her Mommy back, "I'll do it, but are you sure that Mommy will be saved."

"I'm pretty sure, but she will have to go to the doctor's before she can come back." Nolan tries to explain on the simplest level.

"Okay." Arrayah sighs and coughs into her sleeve. Nolan has noticed that her cough has gotten worse since this morning.

"Thanks kid and one more little detail." He waits to make sure she is listening fully, "You will have to _spend the night_ with Aiden."

"He yells though!" She cries quietly. She thought he would just pick her up in the morning and take her, not spend the night with him. She keeps telling herself not to let the tears fall, but it's failing hopelessly.

"I know, but he has promised to be on his best behavior. If he gives you any problems, I can be there within ten minutes." He takes her small hands and reassuringly pats them.

"Promise to get Mommy as soon as possible." She sniffles.

"I promise ten times over." Nolan crosses his heart with his free hand.

"Okay, does this mean I'm getting back into a bag?"

"I'm afraid so, Ray. You will also need to change into your clothes from when you first found me."

Arrayah nods, "Okay." She keeps telling herself that she will soon be with her Mommy and maybe Nolan too.

"Ray, you realize that you are one of the bravest people I know."

"Who else is on your list?"

"Your Mom. She was willing to sacrifice herself for her cause, just like you are." He explains.

"I'm like my Mommy?" She cracks a small smile, actually meeting his gaze.

"In every possible way. That's how I know you will give all you got." Nolan says, meaning every word. She retrieves her bloody nightgown from the bathroom, and she goes off to change. Aiden steps out of Nolan's room for her to change.

"Is she going through with the plan?" He asks, arms crossed.

"She's Ems' kid, of course she is. She is changing into her clothes from when I found her. Thank God I didn't wash her things yet. Remember to make her look like she has been on the run. Run a brush through her hair a few times; ask her to play in the dirt and sand. We need to make this believable." Nolan ticks off the list he has created, "Before you ask, I have already started the process of me being Arrayah's guardian. Tell her I'm the Godfather and give her the story we created."

"Yes, Nolan, I got it." Aiden rolls his eyes as Arrayah steps out of the bathroom; her pajama's neatly folded and hands them to Nolan.

"Thank you, Nolan, for everything."  
"This isn't goodbye, Ray. You'll see me tomorrow." He pats her head and she turns to Aiden, not yet meeting his gaze.

"Where is the bag you will take me in?"

"By the door." He informs her. She crawls into the bag and zips it up to where only her head shows.

"See you later Nolan." Aiden says and finishes zipping Arrayah up. He makes his way to his car and lays the bag in his passenger seat and goes around to the driver seat to drive off.

* * *

**We had our cute "Uncle Nolan" scene, and next we will have "Uncle Aiden", who will lighten up a bit. If you have any suggestions, leave them below, and I hope to see you next Monday. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I have some bad news, but it will be at the bottom. This is a chapter about Aiden and Arrayah, and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revenge, nor do I profit from this story. This is merely a figment of my imagination! Also, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Third POV:**

Aiden Mathis has never dealt with children, so when Nolan had told him that he would have to care of Emily's daughter, saying he is nervous is the understatement of the year. They have just arrived at his apartment and he releases the young girl from the bag. Aiden and Arrayah just stand there in his kitchen for a moment before he speaks up, "So, what do you like to do for fun?"

"Reading and running." She mumbles.

"Run, as in track?" Aiden inquires.

"Yes, Daddy finally allowed me to do an activity, but it's not for school." Arrayah says, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"Cool, I never really did sports when I was younger." Aiden smiles at her, she has her mom's smile, "Would you like to watch a movie?" Arrayah shrugs and follows Aiden to the couch, where she sits on the opposite end.

"Aiden, is this my Mommy?" Arrayah asks, picking up the picture frame.  
"Yes, that is your mother and me while we were training in Japan." Aiden explains, flipping through the movie channels.

"She looks the same, but with darker hair." Arrayah says, tracing her mother's face. They sit in silence for a minute before Aiden gets down in front of her and takes her hands in his. She flinches lightly, but doesn't recoil her hands.

"Arrayah, please tell me what your mother is like now."

"She's caring, and likes to tell me stories when I see her. She likes to sing sometimes." Arrayah says, closing her eyes, trying to picture her mother, "I'm sorry, I can't remember much."

"It's alright, Arrayah, just tell me what you remember." Aiden reassures, trying to make up for scaring her earlier this evening, "What about those stories? What are they about?"

"Some are about princesses and knights. Others are about talking animals, even though they can't exist." Arrayah explains, "Lots of fairy-tales with happy endings."

"Really, your mother came up with those?" Aiden questions, not believing what Arrayah had just told him. He thought Emily _hated_ fairy-tales because they reminded her of her mother.  
"Yes, and she is really good! She uses different voices and I can actually picture the characters she describes."

"Can you tell me one?"

"Promise not to tell? Well you can tell Nolan, because I told him one."

"Cross my heart."

"Good, Once upon a time, there was a happy family of fairies living in an enchanted forest. This forest was different since it had special sparkles and changed colors and it was always sunny. Everything also had a special song it sang when it was time to wake up. One day, the king with the biggest heart wanted a new queen since his first one one got sick and moved on, and his daughter needed a mom. He found one, one that was lovely and pretty on the outside, but secretly wicked and ugly on the inside. He wanted to marry her right away, but the problem was that she was a pixie, a totally different kingdom. The advisers tried to stop him, but he was blinded by the fierce love he felt for her. They went on several, secret meetings, since she was engaged with the king pixie. She truly loved him, but once the king pixie found out, he had the king fairy dethroned and enslaved his kingdom. He sent his daughter to work in the mills on the edge of the forest. She lived in filthy homes with strange, mean people. She would cry herself to sleep every night; the thing that kept her going was the songs of the forest and the thought of her father being free. That couldn't help the pain she felt and once she became of age, she decided to free the kingdom, even if it was the last thing she did. So she set out and trained with the special birds, and met two misfits along the way. Both misfits had seen a lot of pain, but they were the sweetest creatures she had ever met. Together, the trio brought down the mean king pixie, and tossed him in dungeon. She freed her father, and sent the pixie that betrayed him to the edge of the kingdom, never to return. She eventually married one of the misfits, the other married a royal advisor and they all lived happily ever after." Arrayah finish, proud she had remembered one of the first stories her Mommy had ever told her.

"You are very good at telling stories, and you did a great job at recalling them." Aiden praises.

"Thank you." Arrayah yawns.

"You should probably get some sleep. Let me get you a blanket and pillow." Aiden says, getting up and retrieving the items off his own bed and bringing them to his couch.

"Good night, Arrayah." He says as she settles in.

"Good night, Aiden. Thank you for everything." She lets out a few coughs before she falls asleep

Their night is eventful; Arrayah wakes up from another nightmare, which wakes up Aiden. He does his best to soothe Arrayah, and he eventually falls asleep on the couch with her.

They wake up early the next morning, Aiden tells Arrayah the plan. He makes her repeat it to him as they drive to the beach, where she runs and scratches herself up in the sand and dirt. After she is scratched up, he drives them both to the police station.

* * *

**So, here's the news: this story will be on at least a two-week hiatus. With all the bad weather, my school has missed a lot of days, and the teachers have gone crazy over the end of course assessments that won't be re-scheduled. They are piling on the work and I will be staying after school for extra sessions to prepare for them. I'm hoping that after two weeks, everything will be calmed down to where I can get a good few minutes to write. My goal is to publish on March 10****th****. I apologize, and know it's a terrible excuse. I hope you all stay with me and see you then! **


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm back, and it feels great! Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! This chapter is long, and a lot of bases will be hit during this chapter, and I hope you enjoy! Oh, I forgot to clarify something that hasn't been brought up yet, but when I said that most of season two and three didn't exist, that also includes the death of Faux-Amanda and Declan Porter. With that said, there's a chance Jack and his family will appear. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revenge, nor do I profit from this story. This is merely a figment of my imagination! Also, all mistakes are mine and the few italics are Nolan's thoughts.**

**Third POV:**

Arrayah was staring at the clock in the hospital room when a woman in her late forties came in. "Hey, sweetie. I'm Detective Natasha Green, but you can call me Nat. What would you like me to call you?"

"Arrayah." Arrayah whispers, wishing that it had been Nolan to walk through the door with his bright shirts and jokes.

"That's a pretty name." Natasha comments, trying to ease the young girl's nerves.

"Thank you. Are you finding my Uncle Nolan?" Arrayah asks, sounding like she was going to cry. She doesn't need to act for this, she is scared Daddy will come in and take her before Nolan can here.

"Nolan will be here soon. Before he shows up, I need you to answer some questions."

"Okay..."Arrayah sighs, rubbing the cheap hospital gown in between her fingers.

"Will you tell me what happened?"

"I really don't wanna, it's scary." Her grip tightens on the gown.

"We want to understand what happened so we know if we have a case."

Arrayah shifts her gaze to her bright pink cast on her left wrist, "I woke up when I heard Daddy's truck. When he comes home late, he will be nice and read to me or really mean and hit me. I had looked out my window and saw him with a woman, and I could hear her crying. I thought it might've been Mommy. He keeps us away and I thought she was crying because we haven't seen each other since July. He was taking her around to the back of the house, so I went to our back door and saw him put her near the door and walk away. I was really happy, thinking Daddy brought Mommy with us, so I went out. Daddy shot the woman in front of me. It was scary, and it wasn't my Mommy, and I had all her blood on me." Arrayah chokes up, thinking about that poor woman with the tears that couldn't run anymore, "I ran back through the house before he saw me and down the side-walk, then the beach. I kept running, even when I wanted to fall over. I hid out under someone's porch and I fell asleep. I woke up this morning all dizzy, and got out and that's when the man saw me." Arrayah allows herself to cry over having to remember her Daddy doing that.

"Why haven't you seen your Mommy in so long?" Natasha asks, handing Arrayah a tissue from the table.

"I don't know. We used to see each other a lot, and she used to be allowed in the house, but now she's not. Daddy keeps her locked in the basement." Arrayah wipes her eyes and her nose with the tissue.

"Were you at your house when he shot someone?" Natasha notes on her note pad

"No, we were at a different house."

"Do you know where it is?"

"It was a small, light blue house along the beach. It has a big tree in front of it." Arrayah recalls. She really liked the house; she was allowed to play outside more and played near the water.

"That's really good, Arrayah." Natasha reaches across and pats Arrayah's hands, "Would you mind if I sat in here with you until your Uncle Nolan shows up?"

"It's up to you." Arrayah says. Natasha takes a seat by her bed, and notices the television is off.

"Do you want to watch some cartoons?" Natasha asks, picking up the remote.

"No thank you, but you're allowed to watch something." Natasha turns the television on the_ Today Show _for background noise.

"You're probably the sweetest child I have ever met." Detective Green says, trying to lighten up the mood of the colorful hospital room.

"Thank you, my Mommy wants me to be good. Maybe if I'm good enough, I will get to see her again." Arrayah explains like it was an everyday thing.

"We'll get your Mommy back, I personally promise." Natasha immediately regrets what she has said, but sometimes she just got so wrapped up with the kids that it was hard not to say things to try to bring a smile to their face.

"I hope so, I miss her a lot." Arrayah says, letting herself release more tears. She doesn't care if Aunt Martina comes in and calls her a no good baby for crying and yelling more mean things in her ear till they ring like the church bells she heard once. Natasha rubs her back, like Uncle Nolan, until she finally calms down.

"Do you know how you broke your wrist?" Natasha asks, handing her another tissue.

"I woke up and it was like this. The man gave me to the doctors, and they gave me a shot and I fell asleep."

"Do you remember hurting your wrist?" Natasha asks, attempting to change the subject

"No. Why do I have this?" Arrayah grabs the tube leading into her arm.

"That is an IV. When they put you to sleep, they found out that you haven't had enough to eat or drink. The other one is your medicine"

"But I'm not sick." Arrayah says simply, feeling perfectly fine, minus the slight ache in her chest.

"You may not feel sick, but your body is fighting on the inside."

"What's wrong with me? Is it like the flu?"

"It's something you don't need to worry about." Natasha waves off, even though she knows she girl will have a tough time fighting Bronchitis and Sepsis.

"Do you know how long it will be until Uncle Nolan is here?" Arrayah repeats, forgetting she had asked earlier.

"No, I'm sorry. He will be here soon though."

"Will I get to leave with him today?" Natasha sees her hope-filled eyes and feels awful about her answer, "Not today. You will have to stay here for a few nights."

Arrayah falls silent. Her wrist is beginning to hurt, and she's starting to feel cold, even with the blanket she's snuggled into, but she doesn't speak up. Natasha is going over the questions, seeing if anything else needs addressed. Natasha is about to speak up when a nurse comes in with a tray of syringes.

"Hello Arrayah, I'm Tammy and I will be your nurse. Are you feeling any pain?" The peppy nurse questions. Arrayah shakes her head, not wanting to be a bother.

"Are you sure? It's a little bit over time for a refill on your IVs." Tammy checks the tablet, and it confirms what she thought. Tammy swipes the thermometer across her forehead, and notices the fever returning. Tammy refills her IVs and leaves to finish her rounds. Natasha watches the little girl's eyes droop and listens to her breathing even out. She should've left right after the interview, but she didn't want to leave her left protection; she also needs to speak with Mr. Ross. Arrayah has witnessed a murder, and her father is out there, looking for her. She pulls out her phone, texts her boss, and then brings up her Nook app to read. It isn't long until the social worker, a woman in her late thirties with straight black hair, shows up. She introduces herself as Jeanne and apologizes for being late; saying one of her cases needed her. Natasha gives her the chair and Jeanne begins relooking the case and Arrayah's medical file.

"Have you learned anything from Aryah?" Jeanne questions, eyes not leaving the file, glancing over her medial chart.

"Ar-Ray- ah. " Natasha corrects, "She says she hasn't seen her mother since July. Her father shot someone in front of her. It seems like holding something back, though."

"Well, she has been through a lot, and what they're giving her, she's probably not fully there."

"She seemed very aware when I questioned her, but I swear she is holding something back."

"If I'm reading this right, then she has been physically abused for a long time. It could be a reflex from enduring that for who knows how long." Jeanne explains and they both fall in silence. They both perk up when they hear a voice asking for Arrayah. Natasha is the first to respond and checks to see who it is. She internally sighs when sees Nolan Ross, in a suit with a bright dress-shirt underneath his jacket. He has a bag with the hospital symbol on it in one hand and one hand on the counter top separating him and the desk clerk. The clerk nods her way toward the detective when he shows his identification.  
"How's Arrayah?" Is his first question, rushing into the room, setting the bag down and eager to see his "God-Daughter". Natasha is right behind him to inform him of the situation.

"She's asleep." Natasha begins, but Nolan cuts her off, "What happened to her arm?" Nolan is seething, and if Aiden is responsible, Nolan will personally end him.

_Wow, I sound like Emily. _

"They had to re-break her wrist." Jeanne corrects, "It seems that she broke it within the past year, and it was never treated. She'll probably be in a cast for about four-to-eight weeks."

"Who are you?" Nolan asks, feeling his heart speed up in fear of their façade falling apart.

"I'm Jeanne Smith, Arrayah's social worker." She offers her hand out.

"Arrayah doesn't need a social worker, she has me." Nolan states and shakes it lightly.

"Protocol, Mr. Ross." Jeanne responds.

"Please, call me Nolan." He informs, "How long will she be in here?"

"Maybe next Wednesday, it just depends on how well she reacts to her antibiotics." Jeanne informs.

"Why is she on antibiotics?" Nolan worries his sleeve to release the anxiety.

"They believe she has Systemic Inflammatory Response Syndrome, also known as Sepsis. They are treating her as a precaution since her tests won't be in until tonight." Jeanne reads off the chart she received, "She also has Chronic Bronchitis and a mild concussion."

"Anything else I should know about Arrayah?"

"She is mildly malnourished, dehydrated, and obviously a broken wrist."

"Was she, you know…" Nolan trails off, not wanting to finish his question.

"Tests point to no, but it does look like she was physically mistreated, and possibly emotionally. It's recommended she see a psychologist, due to the trauma of her case."

Nolan sighs, "How long has she been asleep?" He moves closer and takes Arrayah's smaller hand in his.

"About an hour, I don't know how long she will be asleep." Natasha says, walking toward the door, "Nolan may I speak with you outside?" Nolan follows the detective. He observes the whimsical hospital hallway, and notes that it isn't very busy, but a few parents walking to their children's rooms.

"Nolan, I'm just going to cut to the chase, Arrayah seems to have gone through a lot for her age. She has witnessed some gruesome things, and hasn't seen her mother since the summer. She's going to need a lot of care and attention. Are you sure you're up to it?" Natasha questions, even though she knows the social worker will give him the same run down.

"I'm positive."

"She isn't something you feed a few times a day and leave her to entertain herself. She will need to be your sole focus. She'll need someone who she can depend on."

"Which I'm prepared to do so, I plan on making Arrayah the sole purpose of my life."

Natasha studies him, "Good, I have some forms for you to sign, and her social worker probably has some for you too."

Nolan walks in and signs all the forms for Arrayah's temporary custody transferences. Natasha leaves and it is just him and her social worker. He is answering some emails when he notices Arrayah stirring.

"Hey sleepy head." He greets, pushing some hair out of her face.

"Nolan?" She asks, the drugs slowly wearing off, "You came?"

"Of course kiddo, I wouldn't throw you to the wolves." He continues the motion, hoping that she would feel safer with him.

Arrayah feels another set of eyes on her and turns to looks over toward Jeanne, "Who're you?"

"I'm Jeanne, your social worker." Jeanne gently informs.  
"I'm going into foster care?" Arrayah looks over to Nolan, panic evident in every feature in her face.

"No, I'm here to make sure Nolan is able to take care of you." Jeanne says a smile spread across her face.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Arrayah asks, genuinely confused, Nolan has always been nice, why couldn't he take care of her.

"It's the law sweetie. I have to make sure he's a good guy and to make sure he will take good care of you."

Arrayah nods, "Nolan, will I be going home tonight?"

"Sorry, Ray, not tonight. The doctors need to make sure your wrist is going to be fine. On the bright side, I brought crayons and a coloring book to keep you occupied." He gets the bag he sat down earlier and brings it over to her.

"Thanks, can't you make sure I'm fine?" Arrayah asks, trying to pull the itchy tube out of her nose. Nolan pulls her hand away with a laugh, "Don't pull on that Ray that makes sure you get enough oxygen."

"You still didn't answer my question." Arrayah yawns, and then lets out a body shaking cough.

"No, I don't have a medical degree." Nolan informs her after she finishes coughing.

"Can you buy one, and then we go home?" Arrayah inquires, very serious about the question.

"Doesn't work like that Ray," Nolan laughs gently, figuring the medications they were pumping into her were making her chatty, " I'd have to go to college for a long time, and by the time I got it, you'd be well into high school."

"But you're smart, you'd get it quickly." She argues, yawning and her eyes drooping again.

"It still wouldn't be quick enough." Nolan whispers, watching her fall back asleep, "You'll only be in the hospital for a few days, Ray." He notices Arrayah dozing off and Nolan allows her to sleep.

"Would you happen to know how long she will be in here, again?" Nolan asks when he is sure Arrayah is deep asleep.

"Possibly next Wednesday." Jeanne chuckles and hands him a stack of custody papers and release forms, "If you would sign these, then I will be out of your hair." Nolan reads over the papers and signs on the dotted lines. He hands the stack back to Jeanne. She stands up, shakes his and shakes his hand, "Expect a home visit right after she gets out, Nolan."

It was the following Thursday when Arrayah was released. It was confirmed she had Sepsis and they wanted to monitor her antibiotic intake and to try to treat most of her bronchitis. Nolan had brought Arrayah some warm clothes to change into when she is discharged, and he had never seen her so relieved in the week he had known her.

"Nolan, did I do good?" She asks after they got stuck in the traffic.

"You did great kid. I am proud of you, but you do understand that lying is not nice to do all the time?" he asks.

"When's it okay to lie?" She question, swinging her legs gently against the seat.

Nolan thinks, he doesn't want to make lying sound like it's permitted every time something happens, but it would be hypocritical of him to say it's wrong and it's not allowed all the time, "That's a difficult thing to say; it would depend on what happened. Like if you broke something, it would be wrong to say you didn't do it. Other times, it's okay to only tell little fiblits."  
"Okay, I think I understand."

"Alright, looks like traffic is moving along, what do you say to some lunch?"

"It's up to you." Arrayah says, a little cough escapes her mouth.

Nolan laughs, "Arrayah, I'm gonna need you to start telling me what you want; I'll never be mad at what you say."

"But I don't know what I want to eat."

"The Nolpad is back there under my jacket. There is an orange app with a plate looking picture on it that pinpoints restaurants where I'm close to. Scroll through them and pick a restaurant, but I advise somewhere indoors." Nolan says over his shoulder. Arrayah does as she's told and picks a sandwich shop a few blocks away. After they order, Nolan picks a booth farthest from the door, but he still could watch who came in.

"Nolan, have they called you yet?" Arrayah asks after chewing her first bite.

"Not yet, Ray, but they should call soon." Nolan says. He takes Arrayah home and the social worker shows up shortly. The social worker visit goes off without a hitch, and Nolan is officially granted temporary custody over Arrayah .The rest of the evening is filled with Arrayah mostly sleeping from her medicine, then Nolan calming her from her nightmares, and making sure she did not end up injuring her wrist further. With Nolan's frequent trips to his bedroom to console Arrayah, he eventually moves his work in there. In between waiting on the next nightmare and soothing her, he makes an appointment with a child psychologist within the next few days.

The call comes two days later, requesting Nolan to bring Arrayah in for a line-up.

"Arrayah, when you go in, there will be eight men. I want you to get a good look at them to see if they're the men that hurt you. Then you will need to do the same process with a group of women." Detective Green explains. Arrayah nods and looks into the glass. She feels her stomach tighten and the pang of fear hits her when she sees them.

"They're in there!" She cries, clenching her abdomen and leaning over.

"Which ones?" Detective Green asks.

"Numbers one, fi-five and seven." She chokes between sobs. These men terrify her and she never wants to see them again; they made her Mommy cry and hit both of them.

"Okay, you did good, sweetie. Would you like to take a break?"

"Please!" Arrayah says, barely making into the trashcan that was placed by the door.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Detective Green asks.

"No, I really just want this to be over!" Arrayah says, wiping her eyes.

"Okay, you're going have to tell me who those men are, but you can tell me after we go through the women."

"Can Uncle Nolan be here?" Arrayah looks up and it takes all Natasha has to not cave into the big blue eyes.

"No, I'm sorry, but as soon as you identify these people, you will be free to leave."

"Okay." Arrayah says, walking back to the window with shaky legs. The women saunter in and she quickly identifies Martina, even without the red hair.

"Now, before you tell me who they are, are these men and this woman are the ones you have lived with?" Detective Green asks, showing the mug shots.

"Yes. Those are Alex, Sander, Uncle Willis, and Aunt Martina." Arrayah names off, just glancing at the mug shots, "Where's my Mommy and Daddy, they weren't in there."

Natasha sighs, hating to be the one to break the news, "Arrayah, your mom and dad weren't there when they went into the beach house and they are currently going through your house."

**So, please don't kill me over that, but there is a reason behind this. Also, I'm not a medical student, but I did do some research on the disease I listed. I also have little knowledge of police work. If I got anything wrong, I apologize, but this is fiction, so anything could happen ;). I hope to see you all on Monday! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, hope everyone's had a good week! After that previous doozy of a chapter, this is just a little filler to get us into the next big doozy coming up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revenge, nor do I profit from this story. This is merely a figment of my imagination! **

**Third POV:**

Arrayah can't believe it. Her Daddy is out there, and so is Mommy. This is not good. Nolan promised her Mommy would back! She's mad at him for it, and she can't help the tears falling when Nolan comes into the room and he is informed of the situation.

"The basement. There's a basement under some green carpet." Arrayah chokes out as Nolan tries to embrace her in a hug, but she turns him away.

"I will inform the officers of that. Nolan why don't you take Arrayah home and we will call you." Detective Green offers.

"Alright, please keep me informed on the investigation." Nolan picks Arrayah up, and she cries into his shoulder, wishing for her Mommy to be safe. He puts Arrayah in the back seat and hops in the driver side and drives to his apartment. It takes all self-control for him not to break down right there, but what's stopping him is the young girl letting out heart-wrenching sobs in the back seat.

"Ray, I am so sorry." Nolan finally speaks up.

"You _lied_, Nolan! You _promised_ Mommy would be found and Daddy would be caught!" She yells. Nolan slams his brakes, stunned by her outburst, and almost runs into the car in front of him.

"Arrayah I know you are upset with me, and I apologize for lying, but, please, while I am driving, no more yelling, it won't get us anywhere." Nolan says calmly; yelling at her will not help the situation at_ all_. It would probably make things worse. He pulls into the awning, lets Arrayah out and hands the keys to the valet. He picks her up, much to her detests, and carries her to the elevator. They make it to his apartment, where he finally puts her down. She runs to his room and closes the door. The loud click tells him she locked it. He sighs and goes over to the couch where he lies down and lets a few tears escape. He isn't just crying for him, he's crying for everyone: Arrayah, Emily, David, Padma, and all the other victims of Conrad and his sick group of investors. He doesn't allow himself to become hysterical, Arrayah needs him and he needs to help find Emily.

He dries his tears and walks over to his bedroom door.

He clears his throat. "Arrayah, we need to talk." He says through the door, but only hears her muffled cries. He decides to unlock the door and walks in. He sees Arrayah face down in the pillows, her small body taken over by sobs. He sits next to her, and rubs her back, hoping to calm her down.

"Arrayah, I can't express how sorry I am. There is a bright side to this, though." Nolan informs her.

"What?" He hears through the pillows.

"Since they didn't find your Mommy, she may still be alive. She is probably with your dad, which means when the police find him, they will probably find her."

"Really?" Arrayah says, lightly turning to lie on her side.

"Hopefully, the police are working very hard, and I will offer my help if needed."

"What if he comes here? He's probably really mad now." Arrayah sniffles.

"I will protect us, and I will tell the doorman not to let him up here, also they have to ask me through a special device whether to allow anyone up here."

"Promise?" The redness from crying is making her blue eyes more noticeable.

Nolan contemplates this, he can't promise something that could happen, "Arrayah, I can't, but I will try to keep you safe." He sees her tear-streaked face fall, if possible, even further. They both sit in silence, with Arrayah sniffling and Nolan wishing he could take back what he just said.

Arrayah is the first to break the silence, "Nolan, do you think Mommy knows they are looking for her?"

"Of course; she knows you're out here, so she's probably fighting so you can be together." Nolan reassures her.

"Nolan what happens when they find her?"

"She will go to the doctor to make sure she's healthy, and I will offer her to stay with me, but it's her choice."  
"Will I go with her?" Arrayah wouldn't mind living with Nolan and her Mommy. He seems like he loves her, like all the other Mommy's and Daddy's she saw when the other kids and her class were picked up from school.

"If the doctor clear her, then probably. You are her daughter, and I'm just the fairy Godfather." Nolan smirks at his attempt to lighten the mood.

"Where would we go if she decided to take me with her?" Arrayah asks, wiping her eyes.

"I would guess her house." He shrugs, not knowing how Emily will be if, when, they find her.

"The house I ran into?" She asks. Nolan nods and Arrayah quickly asks another question, "Why wouldn't she want to stay with you?"

"Your mom and I had a small argument before she left and she may still be mad at me."  
"If you say you're sorry, will she stay?"

"We will have to see when they find your mom." Nolan says, and hears his stomach growl and chuckles.

"I don't know about you, but I am absolutely famished. What do you say that I treat you to some of New York's Chinese best food?" Nolan wipes her remaining tears off her face with his sleeve, and offers her is hand. She shyly takes it and exits the apartment.

* * *

**A/N- As I said, it's short and next chapter will be much better! :) **


End file.
